What Are You Waiting For
by TheAwakeningSoul
Summary: A story in which Ward contacts Skye 5 months after everything that happened in 2x10. Maybe a bit of SkyeWard in the future, I don't know. haha Not so good with summary, but please, give it a try! :)
1. Chapter 1 - The Call

**Chapter 1 - The Call**

It was September 1st when she first got a call from him. After everything that happened, she didn't expect him to contact her ever again. Well, she was wrong.

"Why should I do this?" She asked when she heard his request.

"Because I need a favor and I know you need help." He answered in the other side.

She sighed. "Fine. What do you want?"

At the other end of the line, she listened to his instructions and the address she was supposed to meet him. Turning off the phone, she took the clothes that were in her drawers and stuffed them into a backpack, then she opened the small cabinet close to her bed, took her gun and the clips, loading it and putting it in the back of her pants, holding it with her belt.

She took the backpack and both keys that were in her bed - one of the place she was and the other from a car she had taken from the last time she saw her friends - closing the door behind her, she locked the place and walked to the car.

Opening the driver's door, she threw her backpack in the passenger's seat and got in. Turning on the engine, she started to drive to the address she got earlier while her mind went back to the last time she saw him.

* * *

**A/N: **I don't own Agents of SHIELD or the characters, Marvel does. So, this is a start... Hope you like it! Keep reading and PLEASE favorite, follow, and/or review. :)

Love always, TheAwakeningSoul


	2. Chapter 2 - Memories of the Past

**Chapter 2 – Memories of the Past**

_BANG BANG BANG BANG_

_He fell on the ground, surprised that the woman in front of him shot him. _

"_Never turn your back on your enemy. You taught me that." Skye walked past Ward, holding the gun._

Keeping her eyes on the road, Skye drove past the gas station and parked close to an abandoned building. She climbed out of the car and tried her best to suppress the urge to go away, but there was nowhere else she could go. Coulson didn't exactly accepted what was going on with her, being a super protective type of guy, he didn't gave her much room to breathe, so she just decided to go away during one night.

She watched as a car parked opposite to hers and the man walked out of the car. He didn't look so bad after all. She almost believed that she killed him 5 months ago, but when they didn't find his body, she knew that he had escaped.

Skye crossed her arms and walked in his direction. "I thought you would be gone after what happened."

"Sorry to disappoint." Ward answered. "But I didn't expect you to agree with this. Does Coulson know that you're here?"

"It doesn't matter." She said. "What do you want?"

"Like I said, I need some help." Ward looked at her as she stopped close to him. His expression softened as he looked into her brown eyes. "How've you been?"

"Just tell me what the hell you want Ward." She answered, putting up her walls again.

Ward lifted his arms in defense. "Just trying to have a conversation here..." He lowered his arms again. "Agent 33 and I were tracking some Hydra bases and we found a way to take them down one by one. The problem is: I can't go in and she can't take them down alone, so I thought you could give the information to the team and try to take them down."

Skye looked at him, a bit surprised that he still wanted to help. "And why do you think Coulson would believe you?"

"I don't. That's why I needed your help." He answered honestly. "Will you help?"

"Why should I trust you, Ward?" It was the first question she really wanted to know the answer.

"Because I haven't lied to you. And I'll never do it again." He sighed. "Look, I just wanna help." He looked into brown eyes, hopping that she would believe him.

Skye sighed and looked into his brown eyes. "Fine. But if you try something, I promise you. You won't live to tell the story."

Ward nodded. "I guess I'll take what I can." He smirked. "C'mon, I'll take you to my safe house and we can talk about the plan."

Skye looked at him confused. "Plan?"

Ward nodded. "Yes. Or did you think that I'd give you all the informations here?"

Skye shook her head. "Just wait a sec." She walked to her car and took her backpack. Closing her car's door, she walked back to Ward. "Let's go."

They walked to Ward's car, got in and went to his safe house.

* * *

**A/N: **I don't own Agents of SHIELD or the characters, Marvel does.

Now Skye is going to Ward's safe house. Does she trust him? Is he telling the truth?

Hope you like it! Keep reading and PLEASE favorite, follow, and/or review. :)

Love always, TheAwakeningSoul


	3. Chapter 3 - The Plan

**A/N: **Wow! Thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews!

Annavale23, I'll be working on longer chapters as the story develops! Thanks for the review! ^-^

Guest, thanks for the review! I, too, look forward for you to see it! ^-^

* * *

**Chapter 3 – The Plan**

_Skye's POV_

As the car parked, I saw a small house – just good enough for living a few days before moving. Ward looked at me as he exited the car.

"Are you coming?" He asked.

I nodded and exited the car, taking my backpack with me.

"How long are you living here?" I asked.

"Just about a week." He answered as he opened the door.

I walked in after him and looked around. Small, but cozy. Reminded me of my van. Somehow, and don't ask me how, I felt like that was home. Not in a sense of belonging there, but just feeling that it was the right place to be at this time. It felt like the old times at the bus.

"Want some water?" He asked, breaking my line of thought.

"Yeah, sure." He took a glass and gave it to me. I smirked to him. "Thanks."

He smiled back and leaned against the balcony.

"Why me?" I asked.

He looked at me confused. "I'm sorry?"

"Why me? Of all the people you could've talked... Why me?"

"Because I trust you. Despite... What happened."

Of course. He didn't forget about that. Well, I couldn't blame him. I did shot him, after all.

"But. Let's get to business, shaw we?" He walked to a small table close to the couch and grabbed what seemed like a file. "These three are the most vulnerable bases around. If you take one by one in a break of one week or something, they won't notice."

"Are you sure this won't alarm them?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, hundred percent sure."

I looked at the file and read a couple of informations. "How can I trust you that these are not traps?"

Ward chucked a bit and looked at me. "I have no business with Hydra. And I wanna help."

I looked at him. "Why are you doing this?"

He shrugged. "It doesn't matter." He pointed at the files. "Just make sure Coulson gets those, okay?"

I sighed. Maybe it was a good time to tell him that I left the team a while ago. "I... Haven't seen him in a while."

His face turned into a mix of worry and... caring? That was not what I expected. "What happened?" He asked, his voice was soft.

"It doesn't matter... I just needed some time away from... Everything." I answered honestly and leaned against the wall, crossing my arms.

"You know... Since Garrett died, I had time. To think about everything. If I had time to fix some things that I did, I would." He said, sitting on the couch. " And as much as I wanted... Needed that time away. I couldn't just run away from everything and pretend that it didn't happen."

"Where are you getting at?" I asked.

He looked at me and took a deep breath. "I don't know what happened to you and the team... But you can't just run away from it forever... You should go back and make things better."

I sighed. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Trip died." The two words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop them. I looked down as a tear began to form in my eye.

I heard Ward's deep breath and him getting up. The next thing I know, his hand was in my arm, trying to comfort me.

"Do you wanna talk about what happened?" He asked.

I shrugged and sniffed. "It's... Nothing..." I cleaned a tear that felt and looked at him. "So... Guess you have to go now, right?"

"I don't have to leave until tomorrow. Are you sure you don't wanna talk about what happened?" He asked worried.

"Yeah..." I smirked. "I'm fine."

Ward didn't seem to believe me, but he dropped it.

"You can stay, if you want." He said, turning around and going to the kitchen. "I can sleep on the couch and you can leave in the morning and do whatever you like."

I looked around and took a breath. "Thanks..."

"No problem." He looked back at me and smiled.

The rest of the night was silent. I didn't feel like talking and Ward didn't push it either. We had dinner at a restaurant close to his house. Tomorrow, I'll decide if I'll go back to SHIELD or try to help from out here.

When it was late enough, I felt asleep in his bed and he stayed at the couch.

* * *

**A/N: **I don't own Agents of SHIELD or the characters, Marvel does.

So, Ward wants to help and Skye is dealing with a couple of issues on her own.

Will she help Ward take out Hydra? Will she go back to Coulson? I don't know!

Well, I hope you like it! Keep reading and PLEASE favorite, follow, and/or review.

Love always, TheAwakeningSoul


	4. Chapter 4 - Decisions

**A/N: **Wow! More follows, favorites and reviews! This makes me so happy! Thank you, everyone! ^-^

BenRG, thanks so much for the review! What you brought up is definitely food for thought! ^-^

**WARNING [!]: **This chapter will contain some accusations towards Skye. They may be triggering for some people, so please, stay safe! ❤

It's focused on the first italic part of the chapter, so if you want, just skip that and read the rest. I promise it will be the only part with the explicit accusations. ^-^

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Decisions**

_Screams. Screams everywhere. Trip was there, his body slowly disintegrating.  
_

"_You're a monster!" A voice yelled. _

"_It's your fault!" Another voice yelled. _

_Skye found herself in a black room. Surrounded by invisible voices, accusing her of Trip's death._

"_There was nothing I could do!" She screamed back. "I wanted to save him, but I couldn't!" _

"_It doesn't matter!" The voice yelled. "It's on you!" _

_A new voice was added. A male voice. "Liar! We know you're lying!" _

"_Grant? Is that you?" She asked scared. _

"_You don't deserve to be in this team." Another male voice stated._

"_No! I'm sorry!" She screamed in despair. "Coulson! I'm sorry! Please!" Tears began to run down in her face, as she slowly curled herself up and cried._

* * *

_Ward's POV_

It was 2 am when I woke up. The ground was shaking, as if an earthquake was happening.

"No!" I heard a scream, was it Skye's?

"Skye?!" I got up worried, took my gun – the one I always leave under the couch – and walked to my room. I knocked and opened the door slowly. Holding the gun with my left hand, I looked inside the room and saw Sky. She was curled up, crying. "Skye?" I called her soflty.

She just looked at me and cleaned her tears. "Something happened?" She asked, trying to avoid my obvious question. The ground stopped shaking.

"I think an earthquake just happened." I said. "Which is weird, 'cause earthquakes are not so common in this area."

She pointed to my left hand. "And you need a gun to fight an earthquake?" She asked using sarcasm.

I chuckled but shook my head. "I heard you scream."

She sighed. "Shit. Sorry about that."

"It's okay." I said. "Are you okay?"

Skye nodded. "Just a nightmare. I'm fine." She attempted to give a small smile, maybe to convince me that she was fine. Something was definitely wrong, but I didn't want to push.

"Well, I'll go back to the couch and try to get some more sleep." I looked at her again. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes." She answered quickly. "You can go."

I nodded and closed the bedroom's door.

Taking a deep breath, I walked back to the living room and placed the gun where it was. Laying down on the couch, I closed my eyes and tried to get two more hours of sleep.

* * *

_Skye's POV_

When Ward closed the door, I got up and locked it. I decided to take a quick shower and get dressed, since I wasn't gonna be able to sleep anymore.

It's been some days since I didn't have that nightmare and sometimes I caused a earthquake while I had it.

Since Trip died, I haven't talked much with the team. I blamed myself, even tho Coulson and the others told me that it wasn't my fault.

Coulson tried to help me, but it became too much for me to handle. That's why I left. I felt suffocated. I like to think that it was because they were being super protective with me, but really... it was just me not being able to handle the guilty of Trip's death.

After the shower, I sat on the bed and started to look at the files Ward had given me. Opening my backpack, I took my tablet and started to type some things. I checked the informations he gave me and found out what I already suspected: they were real.

I looked at the door and sighed. I can't go back. Not right now.

But I don't trust Ward, either. I looked at the files once again and made my decision.

I'd help from outside. And then, when I'm ready, I'll go back.

* * *

**A/N: **I don't own Agents of SHIELD or the characters, Marvel does.

So... Skye had a nightmare and she thinks that Trip's death is her fault. Ward is worried but still doesn't wanna push. AND, Skye made her decision! ^-^

Well, I hope you like it! Keep reading and PLEASE favorite, follow, and/or review.

Love always, TheAwakeningSoul


	5. Chapter 5 - Guilt

**A/N: **Wow! Thank you for the follows and favorites, everyone!

Annavale23, I'm so glad that you still like my story! I know it's a bit slow, but things will get better, it's a promise! Oh, and thanks for the review! ^-^

EmmaJMcGhee, hi! Thanks for the review! I'm glad that you like the story (or at least the beginning of it, haha). So, to answer your question, I bring this next chapter and hopefully you and everyone will like it! ^-^

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Guilt **

It was 5h30 am when Ward woke up again. He heard careful steps coming from the kitchen, so he decided to go there and see what was going on.

Getting there, he saw Skye sitting on a chair, holding a mug with coffee and reading the files he'd given her the day before.

"Morning." He said as he entered in the kitchen.

Taking her eyes off the files, Skye looked at him and replied. "Morning."

Ward took a mug for himself and poured some coffee in it. "So... I know it's not my business, but... Did you decide?"

"Actually, I did." She took a short sip of her coffee. "I'll stay and help."

Ward raised an eyebrow. "Wait, stay?" He repeated, confused.

"Yeah. I don't trust you, but I can't go back." Skye answered, standing up and putting the mug on the sink and then leaving the kitchen. "Not when they think I'm a monster." She said to herself.

Ward's trained ear caught that last part. He left his mug on the table and stopped Skye by holding her arm. "What are you talking about?" He stood in front of her. "You're not a monster, Skye." He said softly.

"Yes, I am." She said, looking down. "Will you let me go now?"

Letting go of her arm, Ward was now determined to know what was going on with the hacker. "Can I talk to you?"

"You already are, Ward." She looked at him.

"Properly. Let's sit." He said, his eyes were soft and caring. "Please."

Skye sighed. "Fine." She sat on the couch and waited for him to sit.

As he sat down, he looked at her. "Is this because of Trip?" When she didn't answer, Ward continued. "I don't know what happened in that day, but whatever it was... It's not your fault."

"Of course it is Ward!" Skye snapped. "It is, because he went after me! He was there to save me! And he ended up dying! Because I was stupid enough to let my emotions take over! Now I'm a monster and they hate me, and there's nothing you can do to change it! And don't you dare telling me that I'm no monster, because I am! I'm just like my father! And the worst of all? Apparently, I can make the earth shake."

Ward was left speechless for a moment. Everything that Skye said was a lot of informations. "The nightmare. Was that about them?" He asked quietly, trying to slowly help her to talk.

Skye was shocked that he didn't ran or killed her. "What?"

"The nightmare. Was that about Trip and the team?"

"Yes." She sighed. "And the quake was me too, if that's what you're getting at."

"You should go back." He said.

"What?"

"You should go back and talk to them." Looking at Skye, he saw that she was not comfortable with what he was saying. "Seriously... You should go and tell them how you're feeling."

"They will never forgive me." She said quietly.

"You need to accept that what happened to Trip wasn't your fault." She was about to interrupt him. "Let me finish... What happened wasn't your fault, because he went there by his choice. That was his choice and unfortunately it led to his death. But it's not your fault. And the team would never blame you, Skye. They would help you. I'm sure that Coulson is worried about you."

Skye nodded slowly and looked at him. "What about you?"

"What about me?" He asked confused.

"What will you do now?"

"Go from place to place, try to gather more information about Hydra and try to get them to you."

She nodded again and looked at him. "Thanks."

He looked at her and smirked. "Just stay safe." He knew that she had made her choice.

"Do you want some help?" At his questioning look, she continued. "Packing."

He shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Got everything ready just in case... My bag is already set."

Skye stood up and took her backpack, opening it up, she took a cellphone and gave it to Ward. "In case I need to communicate. Or you have any other informations you wanna give."

Ward smiled and took the phone. "Do I have to wait for your call?"

"My number is programmed in there. It's a safe line, so you don't have to worry." She smirked.

"Great, thanks." He said.

All the sudden, Skye wrapped her arms around Ward. "Thank you for helping."

Ward's arms closed around Skye and he whispered. "Always."

Taking the bags and the key, Ward walked out of the safe house and locked the door. They walked to his car and got in.

Ward drove Skye to their meeting point and she went to her car, to go on her own way as Ward drove in the opposite direction.

They didn't know yet, but things would change and they would meet soon.

* * *

**A/N: **I don't own Agents of SHIELD or the characters, Marvel does.

So, Ward convinced Skye to go back to the team and they are separated again. But don't worry, they'll meet soon!

Next: a couple of months between the events on this chapter and the next.

Well, I hope you like it! Keep reading and PLEASE favorite, follow, and/or review.

Also, if you guys have any suggestions or ideas, please send them to me! I'll be more than happy to hear you out! And who knows, I might as well use it.

Love always, TheAwakeningSoul


	6. Chapter 6 - Back To Where It Started

**A/N: **Thank you, thank you, thank you everyone!

Annavale23, so glad to hear that! Sorry it took so long for me to update! Major writer's block! And thanks for the review! ^-^

Sondrex76, hi! Thanks for the review! Glad that you like it! ^-^ And thank YOU for reading it! Have a great day. ^-^

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Back To Where It Started **

_\- Three and a half months later – _

"Skye!" Coulson called and shook the hacker trying to wake her. "Skye, wake up."

At the second shake, Skye woke up. "What? What's wrong?" She looked up and saw Coulson. "What's up AC?"

The director looked at the hacker. "We're landing. You might wanna talk to May and get the instructions downstairs."

Skye nodded. "Right, I'll be there in a sec." She said standing up and taking her tablet with her.

Coulson turned and went to his office, leaving Skye alone again. She looked around and took her phone from her pocket. Still no calls or messages.

Since her last talk with Ward and giving him one of her phones, she thought that he would call her and try to check up how the missions where, since he was a major help for them, but no sign of him. He was a ghost again.

Leaving her tablet in her bunk and the phone in her pocket, Skye climbed down the spiral stairs of the bus and saw May waiting for her next to the lab. Once she saw the hacker, May started her lecture. "You're late."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Skye fought her urge to roll her eyes. In moments like those, she remembered the times when Ward was her SO. "Sorry, I couldn't sleep early."

May gave her a disapproving look, but let it go. "We're going to the last Hydra base. Do you know what you have to do?"

Skye nodded. "Get in, take them out, plant the virus and get out."

"Alive." May added.

"May, I'm alright. Last time was just a scratch." The hacker remembered her new SO.

The last time they went to one of the facilities she ended up in some kind of trap and got shot. It was nothing serious, but got May and Coulson to worry even more about her.

When she came back three months ago, she got the chance to talk and explain everything to them. For her own surprise, they understood and welcomed her back to the team. Since them, things were getting better, but she never got the chance to thank her "friend", as she called Ward when the team asked her from who she got those files about Hydra.

"Not even a scratch." May looked at the hacker serious. There was some worry in there too, but mostly a request. She didn't like to see Skye get injured, especially after Ian Quinn shot her.

"Copy that." Skye nodded and left to gear up.

* * *

Ward ducked behind a barrier as he examined the movement in the base in front of him. Something was wrong. Too much movement, too much Hydra agents. This was not common for a base like this.

Suddenly he noticed some air moving, and he knew. They were there. He needed to warn them or help them without getting caught. But how?

Ward took an old phone from his pocket. Well this would be a good day to use it. But it was too risky, especially when the team is with Skye.

He decided to go in.

Grant Ward made his way to the base and walked in from one of the secret entrances he knew. Taking some agents down, he made his way to the center of the base, trying to take down as many agents he could without getting too much attention to himself.

* * *

Skye and Hunter prepared themselves to approach the Hydra base. Little did they know that their former teammate was already inside and trying to take them out.

Walking behind Skye, Hunter took his gun and loaded it. "Coulson's already letting out love?"

Skye looked at him and chuckled. "He can't keep me in this bus forever, and he knows it."

Coulson walked past the two agents. "Are you ready?"

Both nodded. As Hunter walked first to the gates, Coulson stopped Skye. "How are you?"

"Just fine. I can handle this." She assured the director.

Coulson nodded. "Good luck. We'll keep an eye from here."

Skye smirked and nodded. "If everything is according to what we saw, the base should be almost empty. So we'll be fine."

Walking to the gates, Skye stood beside Hunter.

"Ready, love?" The british asked.

"Of course."

With that, both of them walked out of the bus and went to the base.

* * *

Ward was close to the center of the base, where most of the agents were.

Looking at his gun, he noticed that it was out of aims, so he left it on the ground and prepared himself to go in.

* * *

Skye and Hunter opened the first door, guns on hands, prepared to start the attack.

They got in and stopped, surprised by what they saw. Most of the agents were already out, meaning that someone got there before them.

"What the bloody hell?!" Hunter was the first to speak.

Skye looked around. There was only one person she knew that would be able to take out an entire team like that. A specialist. Ward.

"Let's move." She said. She didn't want to waste any time, and if Ward was there, she had to be careful not to let the rest of the team know.

Both agents walked, still careful. When they got to the center of the base, they found the door already open.

"I'm gonna keep an eye around here, love. Be careful in there." Hunter turned and walked to the other corridor leaving Skye alone.

* * *

Ward heard steps as he was fighting the agents. Damn, they were fast. He thought.

He found himself in the middle of three Hydra agents, fighting to take them out. One by one, they were out but he didn't noticed one of the guards who turned a timer on.

Turning around when he heard a british voice, he heard the timer.

**00:10 seconds**

He tried to find the wires as the timer got closer and closer to its detonation.

**00:04 seconds**

"Grant?" He head a familiar voice.

He turned around fast and saw Skye standing outside the door. "Get out! Go!" He screamed.

"What? Why?" The hacker asked confused.

"A bom-" His voice was cut by the explosion.

* * *

**A/N: **I don't own Agents of SHIELD or the characters, Marvel does.

So... that happened! Kind of a cliffhanger (?) for you guys, haha.

Well, I hope you like it! Keep reading and PLEASE favorite, follow, and/or review.

Also, if you guys have any suggestions or ideas, please send them to me! I'll be more than happy to hear you out! And who knows, I might as well use it.

Love always, TheAwakeningSoul


	7. Chapter 7 - After the Explosion

**A/N: **Hello everyone, and happy 2016!

Sorry I left this fanfic for so long, I hope you're still there to read it!  
Obviously, I can't ignore what happened in the series, but I can continue this as a AU spin-off.

I hope you guys like it!

Again, thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows.

**Chapter 7 – After the Explosion**

_\- 10 seconds before – _

"Are you sure this was a good idea, Coulson?" May couldn't help but worry about Skye. In her opinion it was too early to get back in the field and for even though they knew that Skye could take care of herself, she still didn't have that much control over her own powers.

Before the arguing could start, the team was surprised with a loud explosion coming from the base.

* * *

**Skye's POV**

Ears muffed. Vision blurred.

_Grant. _Where was he? Was he okay?

As I reestablish my surroundings, my mind goes back to what was going on.

"_Skye! Are you okay? Skye!_" Hunter's voice came through the communicators as I regained conscience.

"This is Skye. I'm okay." I answer, knowing that by now the team would be rushing in. Tapping the earpiece to mute my side of the feed, I move to stand up and look around searching for her "friend".

I walk into the room where I previously tried to go in, finding Ward on the ground. I rush towards him. "Grant!" Kneeling beside him, I try to check on whether he was alive or not. Pulse, but barely present. "C'mon, don't you dare give up on me!"

It didn't seem like too much time has passed when she heard Coulson's voice. "Who's that?"

* * *

**Ward's POV**

The last thing I remember is seeing Skye coming through the door.

Was this what death was like? It seemed like he could hear Skye's voice through this loss of conscience he might be under. His body was certainly feeling like hell until a certain point when he felt nothing more.

Blackness hit his senses and it all became a huge gap in his mind.

Was he alive? Was he dead? Well, maybe later he'd find out.

For now, he just wanted to give into the numbness that came to him.

**A/N: **I don't own Agents of SHIELD or the characters, Marvel does.

Okay, so this was a quick one.

I'm working on the next chapter and as soon as it's finished I'll post it here!

Well, I hope you like it! Keep reading and PLEASE favorite, follow, and/or review.

Also, if you guys have any suggestions or ideas, please send them to me! I'll be more than happy to hear you out! And who knows, I might as well use it.

Love always, TheAwakeningSoul


End file.
